Episode 4761 (12 December 2013)
Returning from a night out, Tina’s chased out of the tube station by a ticket inspector. She passes Roxy and Carl kissing outside his flat. Roxy later claims to Ronnie she had drinks with Tina and crashed at Billy’s. Roxy interrupts Ronnie talking to Tina. Tina covers for Roxy and the pair head to the pub to spend the £40 Tina’s extracted from Shirley. Talking to Shirley, Ronnie realises Roxy actually spent the night with Carl. Ronnie and Shirley find Tina and Roxy at the Vic. Back at Phil’s, Ronnie and Roxy argue about Carl. Roxy insists she’s her own woman and Ronnie needs to get used to it. Carl’s dismissive when Ronnie confronts him in the pub. Ronnie then books two adult tickets and one child ticket to Ibiza for the first of January – one way. Tommy’s been asking for Michael. Joey persuades Kat to visit Alice in prison. There, Alice explains that Michael wanted her to kill Janine but Kat doesn’t buy it. However, alarm bells start to ring for Kat when Alice admits the night Michael died is all a mess in her head but Janine’s told her what happened. Back at the Vic, Kat tells Alfie she doesn’t trust Janine when Alfie reveals she’s going to consider buying the Vic. However, when Joey approaches Kat, she tells him Alice is a lying cow who killed Michael and if Joey believes different, he’s as mad as she is. School’s closed, so Liam’s helping Terry festoon the outside of the Butchers’ with Christmas lights. TJ’s at the Beales’, supposedly studying with Cindy. Cindy overhears Denise dropping hints about a handmade bracelet. Ian overhears Cindy boasting to TJ that she slept with Liam. Ian drags her over to the Butchers’ and confronted with Liam, Cindy claims she made it up. TJ assures Liam this wasn’t down to him and Liam invites him to help with the lights. Back at the Beales’, Denise finds Ian lecturing Cindy and sends him away before advising Cindy that she can always talk to her. Cindy buys one of the handmade bracelets Denise mentioned, her purse full of fifty pound notes. Bianca gives Liam a brief safe sex chat. The Spraggans and Butchers’ Christmas lights are turned on. The finale is Bianca’s present from Terry – a light up ginger Santa. TJ’s embarrassed when Nikki arrives - TJ’s told her a few things and she wants the kids to live with her. TJ explains he wants to stay with the Butchers’. Terry tells Nikki the kids are spending Christmas with him this year. Nikki appears to accept this but later assures Bianca she’ll see her at Christmas. Dexter snaps at Jay and Abi and claims not to care when Cora says Ava turned down a job because of him. Lola’s sympathetic but Phil sees them together and sends Dexter off to work. Cora advises Ava to follow her dreams. In the Arches, Phil informs Dexter he doesn’t want him anywhere near Lola. The pair argue and when Jay intervenes, Dexter pushes him and Jay falls hitting his head. Phil fires Dexter. Abi tends to Jay’s wounds and reminds him Dexter needs a friend. Dexter takes takeaway and drinks to Lola at the salon. They talk but Dexter gets the wrong idea and tries to kiss her. Embarrassed, Lola explains she’s with Peter. Angry, Dexter walks out. Back at No.5, Abi and Jay are playing with Tramp when Dexter gets home. Abi’s sympathetic but, hurt, Dexter lashes out, telling her to sort out her own relationship then revealing Jay cheated on her with Kitty. Sadie asks Janine to sponsor the Christmas Day street party. Roxy and Tina wind Sadie up in the Vic as she tries to recruit volunteers for the party. Cast ;Ronnie Mitchell Protrayed by Samantha Womack ;Phil Mitchell Protrayed by Steve McFadden ;Roxy Mitchell Protrayed by Rita Simons ;Carl White Protrayed by Daniel Coonan ;Shirley Carter Protrayed by Linda Henry ;Tina Carter Protrayed by Luisa Bradshaw-White ;Billy Mitchell Protrayed by Perry Fenwick ;Lola Pearce Protrayed by Danielle Harold ;Dexter Hartman Protrayed by Khali Best ;Ava Hartman Protrayed by Clare Perkins ;Cora Cross Protrayed by Ann Mitchell ;Abi Branning Protrayed by Lorna Fitzgerald ;Jay Brown Protrayed by Jamie Borthwick ;Alfie Moon Protrayed by Shane Richie ;Kat Moon Protrayed by Jessie Wallace ;Alice Branning Protrayed by Jasmyn Banks ;Joey Branning Protrayed by David Witts ;Janine Butcher Protrayed by Charlie Brooks ;Carol Jackson Protrayed by Lindsey Coulson ;Bianca Butcher Protrayed by Patsy Palmer ;Terry Spraggan Protrayed by Terry Alderton ;Nikki Spraggan Protrayed by Rachel Wilde ;Liam Butcher Protrayed by James Forde ;Whitney Dean Protrayed by Shona McGarty ;Sadie Young Protrayed by Kate Magowan ;Denise Fox Protrayed by Diane Parish ;Ian Beale Protrayed by Adam Woodyatt ;Cindy Williams Protrayed by Mimi Keene ;Rosie Spraggan Protrayed by Jerzey Swingler ;Tiffany Butcher Protrayed by Maisie Smith ;Morgan Butcher Protrayed by Devon Higgs ;TJ Spraggan Protrayed by George Sargeant Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes